


Needed Me

by joidianne4eva



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: “So a real quiet night,” Foggy mused, eying the quirk of Matt’s lips.“Almost too quiet,” Matt pointed out and Foggy snorted because he knew where this was going.“And here you are with all your pent up ninja energy and nothing to do with it,” Foggy teased.“I could do you with it,” Matt shot back.





	Needed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just moved house, have no clue where anything is, this is to cheer me up and the summary is a lie there is very little sexy times here.

It had taken Foggy years to get to this point. Years of stomping down the urge to question every single one of Matt’s actions, years of trying not to dissect each word that came out of the other man’s mouth.

Matt had shaken the foundation of their friendship with his lies the first time around but after Elektra…there were some things that you didn’t come back from and she’d almost proven to be theirs.

But they’d rebuilt, they’d started over from the ground up.

They both had issues, Matt’s need to protect and his fear of abandonment, Foggy’s insecurities and the niggling voice in the back of his head that said that this couldn’t last.

It took them years but Foggy wouldn’t change a single moment.

Not when this was his reward.

Rolling onto his stomach, Foggy watched as Matt peeled out of the suit, his eyes scanning Matt’s body for any signs of injury.

“Quiet night?” he inquired, tugging Matt’s pillow closer as he shoved his towards Matt’s side of the bed. That’s where it’d end up anyway so Foggy figured he’d give it a head start.

Matt hummed, “Just some kids trying to set fire to an old school.”

“If it was my old school, I hope you didn’t stop them,” Foggy muttered…he wasn’t serious of course.

Or maybe just a little.

“It wasn’t and I didn’t have to, they took off as soon as they saw me,” Matt yawned, stretching before he took a seat on the edge of their bed.

“So a real quiet night,” Foggy mused, eying the quirk of Matt’s lips.

“Almost too quiet,” Matt pointed out and Foggy snorted because he knew where this was going.

“And here you are with all your pent up ninja energy and nothing to do with it,” Foggy teased.

“I could do you with it,” Matt shot back.

“Matthew Murdock, I should wash your mouth out,” Foggy gasped, one hand pressed dramatically to his forehead as he rolled onto his back. “To think a catholic boy would suggest something like that to a married man.”

“I’m sure your husband wouldn’t mind,” Matt whispered, his fingers curling around Foggy’s ankle.

The touch had heat pooling in the pit of Foggy’s stomach, “I’m sure he would mind. He’s the possessive type, you know?” he murmured, licking his lips as Matt crawled up the bed, pausing just at level with his groin.

“He’s not big on sharing.”

“We don’t have to tell him about it,” Matt replied, pressing a kiss to the inside of Foggy’s thigh as his free hand shoved at Foggy’s shirt, pushing it up to his chest. “All I want is a little taste.”

The words were accompanied with a scrape of teeth that had Foggy shivering even as he spread his legs wider to accommodate the breadth of Matt’s shoulders.

“As long as you don’t leave any marks,” he choked out, his fingers combing through Matt’s hair as Matt’s kisses inched up his thighs, closer and closer to no man’s land or as Foggy like to think of it happy time land.

“Should I be worried about the fact that you seem to an expert at this?” Matt inquired, lifting his head just long enough to cock a brow at Foggy.

“ _You_ shouldn’t be worried…my husband, now that’s a whole other equation,” Foggy murmured, barely biting back a whine when Matt slithered up his body, pressing against some very interested parts on the way up. “See I’ve been feeling neglected lately,” Foggy added on, tilting his head back when Matt nuzzled at his neck.

“Husband too busy for you?” Matt mused and Foggy snorted because Matt thought he was slick. Honestly Foggy wasn’t sure who told Matt that he could be subtle but whoever they were he had to give them kudos for their awesome lying skills.  

“I think I’m just too much for him to handle. He always looks so tired when I put him to bed…it’s the only downfall of dating an older man.”

“Only by a few months,” Matt protested, the look on his face so offended that Foggy couldn’t help but laugh even when Matt bent to press kisses against his cheeks and closed eyelids.

“Foggy,” Matt whined, forcing Foggy to calm down.

“Matty,” he whined right back because imitation was the highest form of flattery and all that jazz…also Matt hated when Foggy mimicked him.

“I’m not too old for you,” Matt groused.

“Of course not, dear,” Foggy placated, patting Matt’s hair, “Now all good little ninjas need to go to bed if they’re going to wake up with enough energy to keep the city safe. Don’t worry about me, I’ll just waste away like a good trophy husband.”

“We have enough sex, we have really good sex,” Matt muttered more to himself than anything else and Foggy loved the grumpy little cinnamon roll.

“Of course we do and to supplement all that good sex, I’ve got the catcalling.”

Matt froze, his eyes narrowed and the hair on Foggy’s neck tingled.

“Who’s been catcalling you?”

“Just the strapping young construction worker that works across the street and the pizza boy said I have an ass he’d die for and Danny…”

The muscles in Matt’s jaw worked at the other man’s name and Foggy decided to not push his luck.

“…said that I was lucky to have you as a husband,” he finished, watching as Matt deflated like a popped balloon.

“I know you’re mostly lying but it doesn’t make me any less jealous.”

“How about this? You can slip out of those lovely boxers, I’ll keep your shirt on because I know all your kinks and then you can work out all of that frustration and jealousy on something worth it.”

“I do need to clean,” Matt mused playfully and Foggy had to stifle the urge to kick him off the bed, mostly because the last time he’d tried that they’d both ended up on the floor and he was too accustomed to silk to stoop to floor sex…unless it was spontaneous floor sex.

The thing was two could play that game, twisting away from Matt; Foggy stretched out onto his stomach and started counting down in his head.

He barely got to ten when Matt’s touch was ghosting up the back of his thighs pausing to trace the curve of his ass.

“Do you want something Mr Murdock?” Foggy inquired softly, deliberately ignoring the way that his hips shifted up to give Matt even more space to play.

“I think I’m good, all I need you to do is lie there and be a good trophy husband,” Matt responded, fingers tugging at the waist of Foggy’s brief.

“Lie back and think of England? Is this what our marriage has come to?” Foggy snickered, gasping when Matt bit his left cheek.

“If you can think of anything by the time I’m done then I’m not doing this right,” was the gravely reply.

Foggy really hoped that whoever Matt had handed his shift over to didn’t have super hearing because while Foggy wasn’t the tiniest bit ashamed of their lives…especially their sex lives, there were some things that a man wanted to keep to himself.


End file.
